Warm baths, mineral hot springs, and other forms of hydrotherapy have been known throughout the ages to aid in healing. The warm water relaxes muscles and opens the pores of the skin to enable unwanted chemicals to be released from the body and desired chemicals to be absorbed through the skin. The chemicals may be any atom, ion, or molecule, including complex chemical compounds found in the body, such as pathogens, antibodies, toxins, and pollutants. Herbs, other botanicals, and salts are commonly added to the water to create ions that help draw the unwanted chemicals from the body and then bond with the undesirable chemicals to prevent reabsorption into the body.
For example, metals may exert toxicity on cells by interfering with cell metabolism. Some metals form a complex with enzymes, and the resulting metal-enzyme complex may change the catalytic functional characteristics of the enzyme and thereby block the metabolic process within the cell. The stronger electronegative metals (such as copper, mercury and silver) bind with various groups of enzymes, thus blocking enzyme activity. Another mechanism of action of some heavy metals (gold, cadmium, copper, mercury, lead) is to combine with the cell membranes, altering membrane permeability. Other undesirable chemicals displace elements that are important structurally or electrochemically to cells, which then can no longer perform their biologic functions. Drawing the undesirable metals from the body and preventing them from being reabsorbed through ionic, covalent, chelating, metal-complexing and other chemical reactions with other chemicals may improve healing and health.
Electrolysis is the process of passing electric current through an electrolyte, thereby causing negative and positive ions to migrate to the positive and negative electrodes, respectively. Ions are created in at least two ways during the electrolytic reaction in water. Ions are formed as intermediaries as oxygen and hydrogen gases are formed from the water. Simultaneously, if proper metals are used for the anode and cathode, metal ions are released into the water as the anode and cathode degrade due to the ion exchange.
Several electrolytic devices are known in the art that increase the number of ions available in the water to draw out and bond with the undesirable metals and thereby remove them from the body. These device place an anode and a cathode in a bath of water and deliver current to the water, thereby creating ions. These prior art devices suffer several disadvantages, however, such as potential electrical shock hazard and severe overheating. Because the devices are powered by standard AC current during treatment, there is some risk that the patient would be shocked as a result of transient current spikes. The overheating is caused, in part, by high levels of salts or minerals in the water. These salts and minerals dissolve into their constituent ions, which increase the flow of current through the electrodes to an unsustainable level as the treatment proceeded. Elaborate fans and other moving parts have been devised to dissipate the heat.
Early devices had no control over the duration, polarity or intensity of the treatment, other than to pull the plug from the power supply. Thus, a treatment was limited in duration and control, and the devices burned out frequently. The current and voltage spikes common to commercial AC power supplies exacerbated the burn-out problem.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for increasing the number of ions available in a treatment to bond with undesirable chemicals and make them unavailable for reabsorption. It is also an object of this invention to provide a device for electrolytic hydrotherapy that reduces the potential electrical shock hazard. It is another object to provide a device that does not overheat under normal operation. It is a further object to provide a device that has control over the duration, polarity and intensity of the treatment.